1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing screen off due to an operation of a proximity sensor during an automatic response system service is used in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Audio Response System or Automatic Response System (ARS) is a system which stores a variety of information comprising audio data in a storage device and which automatically delivers information desired by a user. The variety of information is stored in an audio format, and thus when the user accesses a system using a phone, the user is informed as to how to use the system so that the user can search for necessary information by using a sound. When the necessary information is found, the user can listen to the information. In other words, the user usually proceeds to a next step while touching one numeric character in a keypad according to a voice guidance and finally listens to the desired information.
According to the related art, an electronic device such as a smart phone employs a soft keypad which is used as an input means instead of a hardware keypad. The soft keypad is a keypad displayed on a screen. In addition, the electronic device such as the smart phone performs a “screen off” (e.g., a screen deactivation) function by using a proximity sensor to prevent a loss of electronic current of a display unit and an erroneous operation thereof during a call. For example, when the smart phone is placed close to an ear of the user to make a call, the proximity sensor located in an upper portion of the smart phone recognizes that the smart phone is proximate to the ear of the user, and thus performs the screen off function according to a sensing result of the proximity sensor. Therefore, electric current unnecessarily consumed in the display unit during the call can be decreased, and the user can avoid a case in which an end button is erroneously pressed. In general, the proximity sensor is located in an upper-right portion or an upper-left portion.
In an electronic device using a soft keypad, a user touches a button of the soft keypad which appears on a display to respond to a voice query of a synthesized sound when using an ARS service. In this case, there is a high possibility that a proximity sensor located in an upper-right portion or an upper-left portion is operated when the user touches the keypad in response to the voice query of the synthesized sound to acquire desired information. Therefore, when the user intends to press a numeric character of the soft keypad for the ARS response, a problem occurs in that the screen is turned off before the ARS response and thus a user input cannot be made.
As described above, the technique according to the related art is designed to turn the screen off by operating the proximity sensor when the smart phone is placed close to the ear of the user to make the call, for the purpose of decreasing the electric current unnecessarily consumed in the display unit during the call and for the purpose of avoiding the operation in which the end button is erroneously pressed. However, when the user presses a numeric character of a keypad in response to a synthesized sound during an ARS service, the proximity sensor may operate unnecessarily by a finger of the user. For example, when the numeric character is input by using the soft keypad during the ARS service, “screen off” may occur, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for conveniently using an ARS service in an electronic device for performing a “screen off” function by using a proximity sensor to avoid an erroneous operation and a loss of electric current consumed in a display unit during a call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.